Fireworks
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: What the titled says. The team go see fireworks on New Year's Eve   K  just incase One Shot


Hey everyone on Fanfiction, I just had to write this because of the New Year, so yeah here it is.

Jake, Hayley, and Felix were at HQ, it was New Years Eve. 2011 was just 5 hours away. The team had just finished cleaning out the cells, and Jake was talking to Felix about something, while Hayley was in another cell. Jake had a HUGE crush on Hayley, since the time he saw her standing next to his new locker. Her blonde curly long hair flowed from the two blue pony tails that divided her hair evenly to each side of her head. Everyday Jake could recall that day, just like recalling every character in one of his favorite comic series. He truly loved Hayley, everyday the two of them would fight or have something to argue about, but in the end they would always get over it and no matter what situation they were in, they always stayed by each other's side. Hayley also had a slight crush on him. She loved fighting at his side; she couldn't have defeated some of the worst monsters in the world without him. She always got lost in the chocolate brown eyes, those eyes that she would see staring at her when she just defeated a monster. His smile truly made her melt. Whenever she saw that smile she would daydream of kissing him, but she never thought it would ever happen. Since she was always taken, but right now she wasn't. She broke up with her latest boyfriend Austin a couple weeks ago. He was a good boyfriend but one day at school. Hayley, Felix, and Jake all walked out of the janitor's closet, and right in front of them, they saw Austin kissing another girl. This was happening right in front of her own eyes, and her teammates. Hayley shook her head at this and ran back down into HQ and Jake followed her. Felix had to get to class. Jake missed the elevator, so he waited till it came back up from dropping Hayley off. Once he reached HQ he heard cries, painful cries that could break anyone's heart. He followed his ears and found Hayley. On the ground, next to a wall, with her legs curled up supporting her arms that's covered her eyes. Tears fell one by one from her beautiful eyes. Jake almost felt like tearing up seeing the girl he liked crying her eyes out in front of him. Jake walked over to Hayley and sat down next to her. He wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I'm here for you Hayley" Jake said looking down at her as she cried into his dark blue shirt. Hayley looked up at Jake. "Thanks Jake" Hayley said in a heartbroken tone. Jake embraced her tighter and she slowly calmed down. "Austin is a jerk" Jake said as she started to sound as if she was going to cry again, "I know, I…I just can't believe he would do that" Hayley said as she rested in Jake's arms. "Yeah it must be really tough to see that" Jake said. "Yeah…and thanks a ton Jake for comforting me" Hayley said as she looked up at his brown eyes. "Anytime Hayley, I'm always here for you if you need anything" Jake said looking down at Hayley as the trails of tears were disappearing. "Thanks Jake, well I got to go, I'll talk to you later" Hayley said as she slowly got out of his embrace. Jake helped her steady her on her feet. "Alright" Jake said as he watched Hayley walk out of HQ and into the elevator. That took place a couple weeks ago. For about a week Hayley came over to Jake's house, since he was such a good person to talk to. Hayley broke up with Austin right after that "big" mistake he made. Jake wanted to get Hayley a present for her. Felix said he would help him pick out something after they were done at HQ. Soon the team was done with the chores. "Well I'll see you guys at the fireworks tonight" Hayley said as she placed her red coat. "See yah then" Jake said. Hayley then walked out of HQ. In about five minutes Jake and Felix left the secret base. They went to the mall. Jake followed Felix as he led him into a store. It was accessory store. There were tons of types of glasses for guys and tons of jewelry for girls. The two of them searched for a while till Jake found what he came here for. He didn't let Felix see what he picked out; he went to the cash register and bought the item. Felix approached him with a bunch of other things girls liked. "I found something for her" Jake said as he helped him put all the things he had grabbed. The two of them left the mall and went to their own homes to get ready for the fireworks in one hour. Jake quickly placed on a nice black shirt and some dark blue jeans. He left his hair alone, since coming it would do nothing. He quickly said goodbye to his parents and walked towards to park. He walked till he found the spot where the team all decided to meet. It was a clear view of the sky and a clear view of where they were shooting off the fireworks. A bunch of blankets were spread out on the grass. Mr. Stockley decided to meet them there since Felix invited him to watch the fireworks with them because he had nothing to do. Once Jake got close to the blankets he only saw Hayley. "Hey Jake" Hayley said as she could make out the silhouette of him. "Hey Hayley, where is Stockley and Felix" Jake asked as he sat down near her. "Felix said that he was having trouble finding his camera, I don't know why he needs a camera" Hayley said as she lied down on one of the blankets. Jake rolled his eyes at this; he knew Felix wanted a picture of Jake and Hayley finally becoming a couple. "They better get here soon" Hayley said as she took in a large breath full of air. "Yeah" Jake answered as he looked down at her lying on her back. "We'll its 11:50" Jake said. "Wow, only ten more minutes of this year" Hayley said as she got up from lying down and sat next to Jake. "Well I think this is a good time" Jake said. "Time for what" Hayley asked not sure what he was going on about. "To give you this" Jake pulled out a box; it was about the size of his whole hand. "Jake?" Hayley wondered what was going on. Jake slowly opened the black box and it revealed a sterling silver necklace with a heart on it. The light from the park lights made it shine. Next to the necklace was a ring. On it said "I Love You". Hayley hand her hand on her mouth, she slowly look it away. "Oh my god Jake" Hayley said as she looked up at Jake, he had a large smile on his face. "What's this for?" Hayley asked as she looked at his dark brown eyes. "It's just someway I wanted to say…I Love You" Jake said as he looked at Hayley. She had tears of not pain, not of hurt, but of pure happiness and love. "Jake, I don't know what else to say but….I Love You" Hayley said as she slowly leaned in closer to Jake. "You mean it, you like me?" Jake asked wondering if this was even reality. "No Jake, I don't like you, I love you" Hayley said as she saw Jake's smile increase as he enjoyed a small laugh escape from his mouth. The two of them slowly leaned in, and touched. Right as they touched the fireworks started shooting off. It was a beautiful sight, colors of rainbow lit up the sky, as Jake and Hayley had sparks flying. Hayley's hands were messing with Jake's hair. Jake's arms were wrapped around Hayley's neck and back. The two of them pulled away to get a couple breaths. "Happy New Years Jake" Hayley said as she looked at her boyfriend just a couple inches away from herself. "Happy New Years Hayley" Jake said as he closed the gab between their lips. Suddenly a flash scared the crap out of them. "Yes!" They heard a all to familiar voice yell. Jake and Hayley looked in the direction of where the unexpected flash came from, and yelled "FELIX" in unison. Felix and Mr. Stockley walk out from behind a couple of trees. "Why do you always have to ruin it" Jake said looking at Felix shooting him a death glare in the process. "We just wanted all of us to be happy for the New Year" Jake and Hayley both had their arms around one another as they sat back down to watch the last of the fireworks. Everyone was happy on the team. Felix and Stockley got a picture of the two that were meant to be together, kissing in front of a beautiful display of fireworks above their heads. Jake had his arms around Hayley and her head leaning on his chest. They watched the last of the sparkles explode in the sky and disappeared as the year did. "I have a feeling this year is going to be great" Jake said as he looked down at his love. "I do to" Hayley said looking up at him. Jake gave her a peck on her lips. The Lakewood Troop watched as the last fireworks made their final moves. Jake and Hayley were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The couple kissed as the last firework shot off, but in both of them the firework display was just starting.

Hope everyone had an amazing new years.


End file.
